bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rah rah ah-ah-awr!
Posted by: Lili (09/05/2019) * D-Rank 4 Player Retired Description “I have found the next item, we don’t have much time left. Bring the one who carries the dark crystal with you on this task.” -Z Requires Kallanar Galluean Journals Ricardo (09/07/2019) We arrived at the location towards the ship and we saw the captain and her little kid, I am telling you this little girl,named Page is the brain under this entire operation… We went onto the ship and we talked with Zika.A female elf that arrived here from a shadowy realm of some sorts.Last time we had to go and collect a mystical black skull for her.There seem to be some items that if gathered together can free a Demon from his restrains.Zika seems to be in a race against time with her twin sister to gather those items.Her sister wants to control the Demon,Zika wants to kill him(At least that what she told us). Kallanar said some ominous things but honestly all I heard was “Find an egg” and then I started thinking about egg puns. We started travelling .through the 7 seas,Kallanar started puking a bit but we got through it .We reached a village , it was exotic and relaxing.We spoke with an old wise man and he talked about a guardian silver dragon of the village that could take the form of a woman.She was said to have a protective healing aura around her that helped the people.But she had gone missing and the safe entrance to her resting place was closed. We received a secondary quest to find what happened with that.We went through a cave and some paths.We had to fight some big spiders that could Phase through walls and planes of existence and some invisible undead.I got to use Amanda (My wand of Entagle). We fought them and then we kept going through the cave. We saw 2 fluffy guardians that wanted to push us back.We tried to be kind with them but they attacked us.We knocked them unconscious because they were cute and fluffy ,they had 3 heads each but still.They also breathed fire and that fire hurts even if you try to dodge it.I am telling you one of these days I will learn this maneuver that helps you get away and I will call it something exciting. As, we continued through a temple looking building through a portal some people appeared. I remained hidden,while my companions were noticed.They wanted one special item that Kallanar had.We went close and tricked them.Kallanar offered to give the item to them(He was lying for sure).We learnt that the woman leading those people was somehow connected to our employer Zika and her twin sister.They seemed to be worshipping the kind of the demon that Zika is trying to destroy.Kallanar gave the signal to attack,I threw another Entagle and hit 4 people,restraining 2 of them. The fight started. I went in zig-zag ,Aji was casting a thing that went PIOU PIOU with radiant energy to everything around,JJ went like “JAY JAY SMASH” , Kallanar was in the middle tanking every hit.He became their punching back for a lot of time.During that time I managed to get Wanda(Wand of Magic Missles) and finish off the peculiar woman at the back that kept casting spells.We all worked together and we fought them off ,capturing one of them alive. We reached the mountain and the dragon guardian was sleeping.We knew that the egg we had to get was in her nest and we had many options.1) Steal the egg stealthily .2)Fight the dragon 3)Take the egg and run.At the end we decided to talk to her.2 of hers eggs were fine but the third one was black(The one we had to retrieve,that was a cursed item).She thought that all 3 of the eggs were her children,but the black one had some weird energy around it and it seemed to be affecting her mind and influencing her actions.She also thought that her followers of the village had abandoned her,even though they were looking for her.She seemed very tired even though she had just woken up,as if the egg was draining her very life away.Kallanar said a lot of stuff in draconic.He either said “The pink pickle fell from a mountain and crashed a turtle” or something like “I hope you can protect your kids, you are a good parent for that and you need to rest,let Aji restore your strength”.To be honest, draconic is very different from goblin.After Aji cured her of her condition and the Guardian regained her memories and strength,she gladly let us have the black egg as she recognized its dark properties and we left going back at the ship .Zika is definitely hiding a lot of stuff and she has a dark past.She seems rather charming, though.In the same way that a dagger is charming.(Coming from Ricardo its probably a compliment ,take it as you shall) Job Success 700 gold With both Quests completed